


Saving Him

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Neck Kissing, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid go to the same high school. Spencer is a bi nerd. Derek is a bi football player. Spencer's dad is an abusive drunk. When Morgan finds out he tries to help Spencer in every way possible. And then the impossible happens Morgan kisses Reid...
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**SPENCER REID**

I wake up to my dad screaming at my mom. _What a great way to start the day._ I lay in my bed hoping that by the time I get up and shower they will stop fighting. I push myself out of bed and take a burning hot shower. Then I get dressed and walk down the stairs. I eat breakfast while they continue to scream at each other. _This is going to be a **great** day._ I go back upstairs to brush my teeth and try to get the knots out of my to long hair. Then I sit at my desk and look over the papers I have done for the next week. At 7:15 I go back downstairs and go out to the bus. Mom and dad are no where to be seen.

When I get to school I go straight to the Library, hoping to avoid the football team. That is the last thing that I need. When the bell rings I go to English hoping that we are doing the same thing as last week because if we are I will be able to just read. That is how it is in most classes. I had the option to skip a few years, but chose not to, because I did not want to be the creepy Genius kid in college. Today in English though we are starting a project. We must get into groups of two. Everyone else gets up to go get their partners, I get ready to ask the teacher if I can't work alone. All of a sudden Derek Morgan steps in front of me.

"Hey um-Spencer right?" He asks

"Yes that is my name. What may I help you with?" I ask

"Do you want to be partners? I don't really do the reading thing or the essay thing either I guess." He says

"I'm sure that one of your friends would be willing to help you or maybe one of the other students." I say

"The whole team is working with their girlfriends. Please will you help me Spencer!" He says

I wonder why he doesn't work with his girlfriend.

"I suppose. What book do you have in mind?" I ask

"I was kind of hoping that you would have a good book that we could do. I mean you spend all morning in the library and read all day pretty much. Soooooo any ideas?" He asks 

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEREK MORGAN**

He suggests a book. I nod having no clue what book it is. I still cannot believe that I actually ask Spencer Reid if he would be my partner. Now if only asking him on a date was that easy. I would as him on a date, but my friends would kill me. If they knew how I thought about him. God, I would not live to see the next day. He looks up at me raising an eyebrow. Shoot I've been staring for too long.

"Where should we work? My place or yours?" I ask

"Um- either way works I guess." He says with a cringe

"How about my place?" I say assuming he doesn't want to go to his house

"Sure" He answers

I nod and get ready to ask him if he wants to ride with me when the bell rings. He gets up and pretty much runs out the door. That's weird I have never seen anyone run out of a class before. Especially when the next class is math. He must have to do something before the next class. I walk to my next class thinking that he might have to call his mom or something. I see him in the hall, he is bleeding. It looks like he's been punched. When he sees me he runs towards the bathroom. I wonder why he ran from me. Oh, I'm part of the football team. He's scared of the football team because they beat him daily. I wish he would trust me. I would never lay a hand on him, I like him way to much. I follow him to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely post more than once today depending on how busy I am. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Have a great day!  
>  KadynE2025

**SPENCER REID**

Derek walks into the bathroom just as I am finishing getting the blood off of my nose and mouth. He just stares at me for a minute.

"Who did this too you?" He asks

"Nobody you would know. The wounds just opened." I say hoping he won't catch onto the fact that my own father did this to me.

"Tell me so I can beat their asses." He say very angry

"That makes you just as bad as him, and you would also most likely get sent to jail." I say

"Your dad did that didn't he? Why haven't you told anyone. Why doesn't your mom tell anyone?" He questions

"You don't understand any of this so why don't you just turn around and go back to class. You don't need to be involved Derek." I tell him almost hoping he would stay

"Does your mom even know he is beating you?" He asks sounding defeated

"Yes but that doesn't matter. She can't tell anyone anyway. Nobody would believe her." I say feeling alone

"What do you mean?" He asks

"She has schizophrenia. Half of the time she doesn't even know what is going on." I say quietly


	4. Chapter 4

**DEREK MORGAN**

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask as we walk down the hallway

Spencer nods. I wish I could rub his back or hold his hand, anything to make him feel better. I wonder how he would feel about me touching him. I wish I could just take him into my arms and make out with him. I wonder how he feels about me.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot to drive you to my house." I say when we get to the cafeteria, knowing we can't sit together.

He walks to the library carrying a baggy of baby carrots. I wonder why he doesn't eat more than that. Maybe I'll take him out to dinner. I wish I knew how he felt about me. I guess I will just have to wait and see how things play out.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER REID**

A zillion questions zip around in my brain. Why does Derek care if I am alright? Why does he want to be my partner? Why didn't he just partner up with one of the more popular people? I have a eidetic memory and I can't remember any time that he has ever talked to me. I can't remember any reason why he would be indebted to me. I go through all of the conversations we have ever had. There isn't very many. A simple "Hey man got a pencil I can use?" , or a "Can you hand me that pen in front of you?". Never a very long converstation. Most of the time he was the only one to talk and I just hand something to him or nod. When the bell rings signaling everyone to get up and ruch out the door, I slowly get up. When I finally get to the door, Derek is already waiting for me.

"Hey Pretty Boy you ready to go?" He asks

"What? Um yah I guess." Did he just call me Pretty Boy

"Cool let's go than." He says

Pretty Boy... I like it I think. It makes me feel warm. Fuzzy even. I kind of want to... Do something to him... Anything. I have never felt like I could kiss someone. I never wanted anyone the way that I suddenly want Derek. I shake my head slightly, trying to clear my head. I need to focus. He doesn't like me. He likes girls, not guys. Do I even like guys? Ugh this is too much for me. I can do advanced math, english, science, just about all the subjects in school. Why can't I understand this of all things?


	6. 2 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is revistiting the day that he realized he loved Spencer.

**DEREK MORGAN**

When I firsted moved to Vegas, I was a little nervous. I had never been a very outgoing person back home. On the first day I had totally forgotten to bring pencils, so I decided I would ask the guy in front of me if I could use one of his pencils. I tapped him on the shoulder and asked,

"Hey man, can I use a pencil?" 

He handed me a pencil without a word. After class some football players came up to me and asked why I talked to the doctor. I was very confused and asked who the doctor was. They said that the kid who let me borrow a pencil was a complete nerd who acted like he knew everything, so they called him 'The Doctor'. I didn't think that he seemed like a nerd, but of course he hadn't said a word. 

"You should hang out with us after school. Maybe we will introduce you to The Doctor." One guy said

I agreed to meet them in the student parking lot after school.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

When I get to where the football team is standing I notice that they have the kid. They are all laughing and jumping in front of him. He flinches everytime. Then one guy punches him in the gut while the others hold him steady. I walk up about to tell them that they need to stop and leave him alone when they ask if I'd like a turn to punch him. I shake my head and walk to my car. I don't even know his name. I look up picutres from last year and scroll until I find a picture of him. Spencer Reid. He has a 4.0 GPA. I think that means he has only A's. Geez he is smart. He doesn't seem like someone who brags about it though. I find his number and write it down. Maybe I will call him later and make sure he is okay. I feel bad that I didn't tell them to leave him alone. I just couldn't give up a chance to have some friends. I have never really admited this to anyone but I kinda like boys and girls. Spencer is honestly really cute with his to long hair and quiet demeanor. I hope that he doesn't think that I am as bad as the football players, beacuse I want to get to know him. Maybe, just maybe, I will work up the nerve to talk to him again. And maybe he will talk to me to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer revists the day he and Derek met

**SPENCER REID**

When Derek first moved to my school my dad had just started beating me. I wore mostly long sleaved button down flannels and jeans that way nobody could she my bruises and scars. On his first day, Derek sat right behind me. He must have forgotten a pencil because at 8:18 he taps my shoulder. That hurt a bit because my dad had slaped me with a belt right there.

"Hey man, got a pencil I can borrow?" He asks

I hand back a pencil silently. I would love to talk to him and see where he is from, but I do not want to get my hopes up. Soon enough he will be claimed by a group much more popular than I am. Everybody is more popular than I am. I eat alone. I work alone. I have no group. When the bell finally rings I hurry out the door hoping to avoid the football team. 

"Are you trying to hide from us Doctor?" A gruff voice asks from behind me

"N-no?" I answer

"Why were you talking to the new guy?" The same voice asks

"I didn't say a word." I say

"What is the rule against talking to new people?" He asks

"Talking to new kids is stricktly against the rules. If you are to talk to a new kid you will be beaten by said new kid." I recite

"Good job Doc! You know where to be!" 

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I walk up to the spot where I always get beat. No sense in running. Two guys grab my arms while the rest take turns beating me. When Derek arives and they ask him if he would like to try, he shakes his head and walks away. Thats strange. No one passes up a chance to beat me. Not even my own father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is curent day in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to getting this written. Hope you like it!

**DEREK MORGAN**

When the bell rings I hurry out the door that way I am at the door in time to meet Spencer. He is already there walking out the door.

"Hey! You ready to go?" I ask

"Uh... Sure" He answers

We walk to my car and he climbs into the passenger seat. He sits very close to the door and starts reading, and humming.

"Whatcha hummin'?" I ask

"Uh it's a Mozart thing. Symphony 41 actually." He says

I grab my phone and look it up. I press play and it starts playing through my speakers. I wish I could make him more comfortable, maybe this will help a bit. He seems to relax a little, but is still tense. By the time we get to my house the song isn't even half way done! Geez! This guy really is a genius. I unlock the door to the house and Spencer seems to be in awe. Then he looks sick.

"Are you okay Spencer?"

"I-I gotta go." He says running out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER REID**

I run as fast as I can away from Derek's house hoping that he won't catch me. I hear him yelling my name as I get further and further away, after about 20 minutes I no longer hear him behind me. He must have decided that he didn't really care. The reason I am running, is because my dad returned home before he was supposed to and is angry that I am late. He texted me saying that if I don't get home right away the beating will be five times worse. When I get home he is standing at the door with a belt in one hand and a hot knife in the other. 

"Which would you prefer to be your mothers fate?" He asks

"I'll take both leave her alone. She didn't do anything to deserve a beating. I am the one who is always misbehaving." I say 

I pulls back his hand that hold the belt and flings it forward at me. I flinch, but only a little. He grabs my wrist and pulls me into the living room. He yanks my shirt off of my and drags the knife along my back leaving a sizzling blood trail. I clench my teeth trying not to scream. The knife is always the worst part. I always end up with horrible scars on my back, stomache, and legs. After about 5 cuts he stops. I hear the doorbell ringing.

"Put this on and go answer it. Tell who ever it is to go away." My dad tells me

I open the door and Derek is standing there.

"Please leave, now is not a good time." I mumble, numbly

"Wait! Here this is my number I'm going to call you in like an hour. There is no way out of it just so you know." He says handing me a slip of paper

I slip the paper into my pocket and go back to my dad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have nothing better to do right now so I will probably post a lot today.

**DEREK MORGAN**

I drive home hoping that he answers when I call him. After about an hour I call him.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"I ask

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks

"I heard your dad screaming at you and you are crying so..." I say

"I'll be fine nothing that hasn't happened before." He says

I change the subject because he obviously does not want to talk about it. We talk long into the night, about the project, sports (He gives me statistics that I don't understand and I talk about my favorite team), books (This is mostly him), and finally we talk about what we want to do after school.

"I'm planning on going to college and then trying to get into the BAU. That's part of the FBI that uses hints in a persons behavior to catch murderes, rapists, and stalkers. Honetly I think it is pretty cool." He says

"That does sound cool." I say embaressed because I have no idea what I am going to do with my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**SPENCER REID**

The next morning I wake up to... Silence... That's not right. I strain to see if maybe they are whispering. I still don't hear anything. I slowly walk down the stairs expecting anything. Anything except for what I see. Two police officers and Derek Morgan are standing in front of my dad. My dad is in handcuffs and my mom is sobbing and thanking somebody. I must look pretty confused because Derek walks over to me.

"I told the police about your dad. I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you. They are most likely going to want to see what he did to you, but now he can't hurt you or your mother anymore. I really wish you would've told someone beore now." He says pulling me into a... hug?

"Thank you Derek." I whisper

I walk over to my mom once Derek releases me. She smiles through her tears and says

"That is a good friend. Never lose that one." 

The police ask if there are any open wounds that may need stiches. I show them my back. Derek gasps and one officer pulls out his phone to take a picture. The other officer calls the hospital. They drive me to the hospital and I get all of my wounds cleaned and stiched up. Derek is there through the whole thing. He is the only person I know who would even consider doing any of this. I start to wonder why he would do any of this. I think he is very nice and seems very caring. I have never really thought of another guy (or even another person) in a way where I want to kiss them. I want to kiss Derek Morgan...


	12. Chapter 12

**DEREK MORGAN**

Once they let Spencer out I drive him and his mom home. They are sending his mom away to live in a place where she an be helped better than Spencer can help her. Spencer looks like he wants to cry, but he doesn't. When we get to his house I go in with them and sit with him on the couch. We sit in silence. 

"I'm sorry about your mom, Spencer. I'm sure you will be able to see her sometimes." I say hoping to comfort him

"It's not the same as having her here with me. They don't even know what they are going to do with me. I don't have any other family and neither of my parents' had very many close friends. I'll end up in foster care or alone. My IQ is high enough that they will probably say I can function like an adult. I don't know what I'm going to do Derek." He says sadly

"I'll help you. I promise. Anything you need I will help you. All you have to do is ask Spencer." I say 

I wrap my arm around his shoulder seeing how he will react. It suprises me that he relaxes into me. We sit like that for a while.

"Hey Spence?" I ask

When he looks up I slowly bring my lips to his. His lips are soft like velvet and warm like a nice summers day. He relaxes into the kiss with a slight sigh. I hold him close even after we break off the kiss. He seems less tense and I know that this is the beginning of something amazing...


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER REID**

_HOLY SHIT!!!_ _He **KISSED** me! _

"Was that ok Spencer?" Derek asks me

"That was more than ok..."

He pulls me closer. I bury myself in his warmth. I grab the remote and flip through chanels. When I reach a football game between Dereks favorite team and some other team whose name i don't recognize. He chuckles a little.

"You actually remebered? Geez!" He says

"I don't forget things... Ever..." I say truthfully

We watch as men throw a ball around and tackel each other, while trying to score a touch down or something. It is all very confusing to me. I grab the book I have sitting beside the couch and read. I finish the book at about the same time the game ends. My mom comes down the stairs with her bags just as someone rings the doorbell. I open it to find a man who has come to take my mother. As she walks out of the door I can't take it anymore. I start to cry. I sob. Derek pulls me into his arms and holds me while I cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**DEREK MORGAN**

I hold Spencer while he cries. I've never really held someone while they cried before. I wish I knew what I could do to make him feel better. When he first collapsed into my arms I was suprised, then I got used to it. I don't think I ever want to let go of him. He is so sad and it makes me sad. I still cannot believe that I kissed him. His lips against mine. My arms around his shoulders. His hair falling in his face. He has the most wonderful hair. Fluffy. Curly. Beautiful. He is Pretty Boy.

"It's gonna be okay Spencer. I promise." I say

"You *hicup* should make *Sniffle* promises that you can't *Gulp* keep." He says quietly

"Ok how about this. It might not be ok, but I'm going to be here for you through the whole thing. That I can promise." I say


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't really have anything to do today. Will probably post more than once. I would also like to thank my friend Morgan for reading, supporting, and sharing this fic with others. <3   
> Also want to thank my friend Jayden for reading and telling me what she thought about it.  
> I love reading the comments you guys leave. They make me so happy, seeing what you guys think about the fics. I hope you will all continue reading and commenting. If you have any ideas at any point during the fic, please comment and I will see if I can work it in anywhere.  
> Thank you all so much! <3

**SPENCER REID**

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I wake up in Derek's arms. His shirt is moist beneath my cheek from my tears. He is also asleep, snoring softly. He looks peaceful and sweet. Almost as though he is younger than he actually is. He looks like he is 13 if that. He is very cute. I am very much in love with him. I lay thre and let him continue sleeping. He makes slight noises as he sleeps. He sounds like he is having a dream about football. Of course he is. How could I forget that he is a jock that will never care about anything other than football and other sports. He can never care about another person. He is just another mindless jock. I'm sure that he is faking all of his kindness. Why do I always have to try to trust people. I would me better off by myself. I get up and go to the kitchen. I grab his keys and set them on the coffee table so that he will see them, then I walk out of the house. I head straight for the library. My place of refuge. No matter what happens I will always have books. I sit down in the corner of the library and read a book. And another. Another. Another.

"Excuse me sir. The library is closing in 5 minutes. You will need to get ready to leave." A security gaurd says

I get up and walk to the park. This is the park my mother used to take me to when my father left for work. We would take walks and eat by the pond. We would read poetry about nature. We would memorize sid poetry. Those were before her condition worsened. Before she forgot where she was. Before she thought that the government was trying to trake her down and chip her. Before she started to forget who I was. I wish that I had the answer for everything, but I don't. Give me a difficult math equation. Done. Give me difficult literature. Read. Give me social promblems. Never perfected. A high IQ can do a lot of things, but it can not save me from myself...


	16. Chapter 16

**DEREK MORGAN**

I wake up on Spencer's couch. Alone. I see my keys sitting on a coffee table beside the couch. I get up and wander around the house. Spencer is nowhere to be found. That is strange. I go outside and look around then I go in and call his cell. It rings. And rings. Rings. Rings. Then goes to his voicemail.

"Spencer? It's me. Derek. Where are you? Are you okay?" I ask and then I hang up.

I call one more time this time he picks up.

"Thank God! Are you okay Spencer?" I ask

"Spencer cannot come to the phone right now. He is a little busy." A voice says on the other end 

"Who is this and where is Spencer?" I shout

"Agh! Derek! Please! Just hang up! You don't need to get caught up in this! Please! _**AGH!!!!!"**_ The line goes dead


	17. Chapter 17

**SPENCER REID**

I don't know how he did it, but he managed to escape from the police. He druged me and took me to an abandoned building. Derek keeps calling. When he finally answers he taunts Derek, when I scream for Derek to hang up, he hits me with the belt. I deserve this. This is for my own good. If I would have kept my mouth shut none of this would have happened. If I hadn't trusted Derek in the first place he wouldn't be mixed up in this either. 

The belt comes down harder and harder each time leaving behind a sharp sting. I cry out in pain when he hit the back of my neck. He pulls out a huge knife. He makes careful incisions along my back. Then come one final stab that goes right into my back. I hold back the urge to scream. Then the world fades to black... 


	18. Chapter 18

**Derek Morgan**

Spence wakes up with a scream. I grab his shoulders and pull him back.

"What's wrong? Are you Okay, pretty boy?" I ask

He shakes his head and starts sobbing. I can only make out a few words. 

"My dad *Gulp* Away *sob* cut me *sniffie Gulp* You were to late... I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I did this to myself!"

"Spencer. Spencer calm down. Your dad is in jail he cannot get you. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I will protect you. Shh. Shh. Shh. Go back to sleep, Love. I've got you." I murmur

He settles in my arms again. I hold him even closer this time. As he drifts away I whisper, "I love you" in his ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked! I am very tired, but also have insomnia. Have a great night! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER REID**

When I wake up again Derek is still there. He turned football on again and is watching with great interest.

"Hey Pretty Boy." He whispers

"Hey." I answer

"You hungry? We could go over to my place. My mom really wants to meet you." He says

"Uh... Yah sure." I answer sitting up 

"Cool let's go then." He says

We get into his car and drive to his house. This is the second time I've been here. The last time, I ran home scared that I would be beaten worse than normal. This time I will not run away. If Derek is willing to help me this is the least I can do.

"Hey there! You must be Spencer! I'm Fran Morgan, Derek's mom." A woman says


	20. Chapter 20

**DEREK MORGAN**

My mom made lasagna for dinner and Spencer loved it. Appearently they mostly ate take-out as his house, which makes sense considering everything. While we eat my mom asks him a zillion questions. He answers everyone of them. 

"So you have an eidetic memory. What's that like?" She asks

"It's cool sometimes, but I remeber everything that happens and is said. That sucks sometimes. I'll never forget answers on test and stuff, but I will also never forget how this last month has gone." He says

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" She says quietly

"You didn't." He answers

"How high is your IQ? You seem to smart for your age." She asks

"I have an IQ 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute." He answers

"Wow! So your a genius then?" 

"I guess you could say that."

After we have all finished eating I tell Spencer I will drive him home. We go out to my car and get in.

"Sorry my mom is very nosey. She didn't mean to hurt you at all." I tell him

"She didn't. What did she say that was in anyway upsetting or offensive?" He says like he really doesn't know

"Well, you seemed upset when she asked about your memory. I thought that talking about remembering everything had upset you, because you have to constantly remeber everything that has happened to you." I say

"No I'm used to it by now." He answers quietly


	21. Chapter 21

**SPENCER REID**

Dinner at Derek's house was much more social then I am used to. His mother wanted to know about everything, his sisters kept whispering to each other, Derek kept kicking his sisters to get them to stop whispering, his siters would tease him about random things, he would tease them back. At home we would sit at the table in silence and eat, the only person who was aloud to speak was my father. If anyone else wanted to talk he had to tell them to talk. Most of the time I was silent all the time. I had nothing to say to my father that he would care to hear. When my mother spoke it was to ask my father a question or compliment him. He normally talked about how terrible his day was and how we made it even worse or telling us about his plans for the next week. On the nights when my father was not home, my mother and I ordered take-out and read all night. I wish that my family functioned more the way that Derek's did, even after his father died his mother was still there for them and didn't make them feel bad about themselves the way that some parents do after the death of a family member.

Derek drops me off at home, promising to return in the morning to take me to school. I go inside grab a book and flop on the couch, ready for a long sleepless night.


	22. Chapter 22

**DEREK MORGAN**

The next morning I drive to Spencer's house to pick him up for school. I left early hoping that I can take him to breakfast. When I get to his house I go up to his door and knock. 

"Hello?" He says through the door

"It's Derek." I say

"Oh come in I guess." He says opening the door

I open the door to find a huge disaster. It looks like he is going through all of his father's things.

"Sorry for the mess. I'm trying to get rid of most of my dad's things." He says

"It's fine. Are you ready to go?" I ask

"Yah hold on let me get my bag."

He grabs his satchel and we head to my car.

"Are you hungry?" I ask

"Not really. I normally don't eat much in the mornings anyways." He answers

"Okay that's fine. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm gonna finish cleaning out my dad's room and then I'm gonna clean my mom's room. I have to get her stuff sent to her. Other than that, nothing." He says as though all that cleaning is nothing

"Need any help?" 

"I don't think so. It's not very much stuff." 

"Ok." I say as we pull up to the school


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your trigger warning, Spencer has Anorexia. There you go. Your trigger warning.

**SPENCER REID**

I sit through school even though I already know all of the things that we are learning. It's the same stuff that I've read so many times that it feels like I've gone back in time. At lunch I walk to the cafeteria and then I realize why I walked all of the way down here. Derek. I push myself to walk away. Just because he kissed me does not mean that he wants to hang out with me during school hours. He has his own friends on the football team. They don't like me therefore it is unexecptable for him to be my friend/boyfriend or whatever. Why is this so confusing? I can figure out everything else in this world, but this I can't figure out. Why is this so confusing?  


When I get to the library Derek is standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" He says

"Hello." I answer akwardly

"You hungry now?" He asks

"Yah I forgot my carrots at home though." I answer

He pulls out a bag of pretzles, baby carrots, two sandwiches, and two cans of pop. 

"Good thing I remembered then! Let's go outside to eat. It's really nice out." He says 

We walk outside to the bleaches and sit down. He opens up all of the baggies and starts eating. I grap a couple carrots from the baggy

"That's all your gonna eat?" He says with a raised eyebrow

"I never really eat very much."

"Thats why you are so skinny. If you would eat more you wouldn't be so thin. You have to eat more or you'll make yourself sick" He says

"I'm fine Derek."

I wish I could just tell him the truth, but if he knew he would think that I need help. I don't. I do not want nor do I need help. I am just fine.


	25. Chapter 25

**DEREK MORGAN**

There is something wrong. I don't know what is wrong, but I can feel it in my gut, something is wrong. He never eats anything except for baby carrots, he is way to skinny for his height and he doesn't like work out or anything. He has to be sick or something. Nobody eats so little and is still healthy. After the final bell rings I realize that I have football practice. I hurry to the door to tell Spencer, when I am just about out of the door when I hear someone sobbing.

"We haven't seen you in a while Doc. Where have you been? How about we go outside." Brian, one of the football players, says

"P-please n-no. I-I'm sorry. P-please. I-I'll do anything." Spencer sobs

"Hey! get your hands off of him!" I shout

"Derek what are you doing?" Brian asks

"Helping out a friend. Get away from him." I answer

"D-Derek just stop. S-stop lying to yourself and e-everyone else. Y-you hate me. You are n-not my friend. You w-want to hurt me just as bad as my dad did. -you just think that if y-you play hero everybody w-will like you." Spencer says quietly

"Doc you need to leave. Obviously I need to take care of this ass. Derek come with me." Brian says letting go of Spencer

Spencer falls to the ground and Brian takes off running. I hurry to Spencer. I shake him by the shoulders to see if he is faking it. His eyes don't even move. He is still breathing, but he is not moving. I yell for anyone. The principal runs up to us and calls the ambulance.


	26. Chapter 26

**SPENCER REID**

I wake up lying in a hospital bed. _This cannot be good._ I open my eyes just enough to see Derek sitting in a chair next to me.

"I know your awake Pretty Boy. You have a lot of explaining to do." He says

"What? Let me guess you want to know what is wrong with me for starving myself. You want to know why I don't _'treat my body like the temple it is.'"_ I say knowing this because I've been asked the same questions before

"I just don't understand for one why you don't care about yourself, and two why you think that I am joking about likeing you."

"I don't eat because, I don't care if I die. I have no family or friends that will be hurt by my death. And I know this whole thing is a joke to you because you are Derek Morgan. You are quarterback of the football team. You could date _anyone_ in the school. Why would you choose me?" I ask

"You are Spencer Reid. You are by far the smartest and nicest person in the school. You will make an amazing profiler. I think that you are the best person in that school no matter what you think about yourself. I will always love and care for you. I really wish you would trust me. I love you Spencer. No matter what anyone else tells you." He says looking straight into my eyes

"I-I I love you too Derek. I'm sorry." I whisper

"There is nothing to be sorry about Pretty Boy. I will be here for you and I will help you through everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story. Have a good day!
> 
> One of my friends recently told me to look up my username, and I found that this fic was posted to another site. Please don't repost without permission. Thankfully whoever reposted gave me credits. Just please don't repost without permission.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Spencer's dad left before Spencer was in high school. I also realize that Derek and Spencer did not go to the same school. I just thought that these situations would make a good fic. I hope you like it! Please comments if you have ideas. I know that my first fic went pretty quickly, I am going to try to make this one go a little slower.
> 
> Have a great day,
> 
> KadynE2025


End file.
